Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.7\overline{43} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 2743.4343...\\ 10x &= 27.4343...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 2716}$ ${x = \dfrac{2716}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{1358}{495}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{368}{495}}$